


Do You Have a Boyfriend? Well You Do Now.

by HydraCarnival



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe: Muggles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muggle AU, One Shot, fake boyfriends, oh yeah also, tbh this is so cheesy I cringed writing it, theres some swearing but other than that this is clean, this is too many tags bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraCarnival/pseuds/HydraCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was about to get up when suddenly a man who looked to be about his age came crashing into his table, looked around for a moment, then asked "Do you have a boyfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have a Boyfriend? Well You Do Now.

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot inspired by a photo set I can't find the link to now. Very cheesy. I hope you enjoy! Rated general but there is some swearing. (No beta as per usual so any mistakes are mine to find and be embarrassed about and fix later)
> 
> I've fixed a few of the mistakes so hopefully this reads better now! Enjoy :)

Harry sat hunched over his work in the middle of an overcrowded, overpriced coffee shop. He was rushing to finish an essay that was due to his professor later that afternoon. Harry always told himself that he would stop procrastinating, but he would then procrastinate stopping. It was a complicated affair.

He was about to get up when suddenly a man who looked to be about his age came crashing into his table, looked around for a moment, then asked "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Harry looked up at him briefly, completely bewildered, before replying "No."

"Wonderful. You do now." The other man promptly sat down, took a book out of his bag and began reading.

Harry was still dumbstruck but had finally closed his jaw and began to appreciate the features on the blond-haired, grey-eyed person now sitting so close to him. He was about to ask him his name, considering he didn't know it, when another unknown individual casually approached.

"Draco, dear, finally managed to start that book club I never wanted to join with you?" He was a tall and slim dark skinned man, probably a couple of years older than the two who were sitting.

"Actually Blaise," the one sitting with Harry, Draco apparently, put his book down and took a sip of Harry's coffee, "this is my boyfriend, who doesn't mind that I like to read." He had put his hand over Harry's and Harry could feel himself blush.

"Oh come on now, you act as though we merely broke up because all you wanted to do was talk about some dumb author."

Draco looked a bit pained but rolled his eyes to brush off the insult, "You should be going now, we have plans to head back to my place and, well, NOT talk about books." He smiled sweetly and drew his hand back when Blaise exited the shop.

"Sorry about that," Draco began to stand, "I saw him trailing me and the only way to get him off my back would be to intimidate him with someone attractive."

"So you think I'm attractive?" Harry had allowed the weirdness of the situation to pass, his confidence peeking through the grin on his face.  
"Next time remind me to pick someone attractive who has a decent taste in coffee, I nearly vomited in the middle of that sip. It would have blown my cover completely." Draco was obviously over dramatic, sighing as he retreated, but he turned and asked over his shoulder, "I didn't catch your name?"

"Uh, Harry, Harry Potter!"

"Hah, well thanks for the help Potter. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Harry hoped he would.

~

The next time Harry saw Draco he was in a shop that was all-too-posh, picking out a wedding gift for one of his friends. He had to admit, he was a bit lost and didn't really understand how registries worked.

"Did you get lost on your way to a sports bar, Potter?" A familiar voice drawled behind him and he spun around so quickly he came nose to nose with the blond man he hadn't seen in about four months.

"You don't need to make fun of me, Draco, after all you're not my boyfriend."

"Yes, you were my fake knight in shining armor. To you I am eternally grateful." The sarcasm was thick in his response, but Harry was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Have you got a real one, then?"

"A real what? A real boyfriend? No."

"You do now."

Draco was the one who looked confused at the question and response.

"I beg your pardon-"

"I'm not asking you to actually be my real boyfriend.I have to go to a wedding this weekend, and I RSVP'd a while ago when I did have a boyfriend, so now you're going to come and help me out,"

"You know you can just cancel on a plus one, right? And wait a minute. You're actually gay?"

"No, I'm bisexual. But wouldn't you have assumed I was before you asked me to be your boyfriend?"

"I just sat next to the most attractive person in the cafe Potter. I didn't expect you to be interested in men. Draco was suddenly looking as though a faint pink blush was ghosting his pale cheeks.  
"I am very much interested in men. Especially ones who look like you." Harry could sense his embarrassment, and decided flirting further was the best way to get his face even more pink, and he wondered briefly if he flushed like that anywhere else.

"I-er-well. Alright. Fine. Give me your mobile." Draco snatched the phone out of Harry's hand and added in his contact before shoving it back into his palm and pointing at a block of knives. "That one if you can afford it. It's a good useful gift that not many people think of. And it will match with anything."

Harry looked pleased as Draco stalked away, grabbing a set of knives and pulling it up to the register. Draco was long gone by the time Harry realized he has put an email address in instead of a phone number.

~

It was around ten o'clock at night when Harry's phone started to chime. He couldn't hold back a smile as he answered "It's pretty late, is this a bootycall, Malfoy?" He had finally figured out his last name and quite a bit more when he had accompanied him to the wedding weeks ago.

"No time for jokes Harry." Harry now knew it was probably not a bootycall because although he had no problem calling Draco by his first name, Draco had only ever called him Harry once before, and that was when he was thanking him for the ride home from the wedding, extremely drunk.

"Alright, what's up then?"

"I've just gotten out of my studio and my thesis is almost done and I don't have time to talk to you about it so don't ask but my parents are throwing one of their stupid parties and I wasn't going to attend but they still invite Blaise's parents and he apparently showed up as well and mentioned that I now have a boyfriend and so my parents are insisting that I bring him and I'm panicking." Draco had said this all very quickly in a singular breath.

"Wait, what?"

"Do you have a damned boyfriend Potter!"

"No, Draco I don't, but,"

"WELL YOU FUCKING DO NOW. TEXT ME YOUR ADDRESS. I AM COMING TO GET YOU."

~

Harry was returning from picking up his coffee from the small, familiar shop around the corner from his new flat. His hair was more disheveled than ever as he unlocked the door and slowly crept into the bedroom and sat down on the edge. He ran his fingers through the silky hair of the person tangled in the covers and whispered,  
"Hey hot stuff, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not for long if he doesn't hand me my damn coffee in the next two seconds." Harry laughed and handed the cup over to a sleepy and grouchy Draco. He sat up and kissed him lightly.

"Ask me now."

"Harry this is a dumb game and I'm not playing it."

"Ask me."

"Does your goofy ass have a boyfriend? I'd be shocked if you did."

"Ask nicely!"

Draco rolled his eyes so far back Harry thought they might get stuck.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Hopefully not in a few moments." Harry deadpanned and Draco's eyes widened slightly.

"Very funny Potter, but if you're trying to break up with me you should think again and-" Draco's voice got caught in his throat as Harry knelt on the ground and pulled out a box.

"Do you have a husband?"


End file.
